


in your eyes

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Challenge Response, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are looking at him now, and he is everything and nothing you have ever wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/profile)[**30_kisses**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/) theme #7, superstar.

You are looking at him now, and he is everything and nothing you have ever wanted.

+++

Before Luffy became more than a needy bundle of tears and loudness, you thought that you'd marry a girl from the village, and a little after that, a girl from a different island you'd meet on your adventures.

And then, he crashed into your life.

+++

You have never been able to find words that can truly describe your brother. He has always been there, a blur of so many different things, ever-changing in form yet always constant, and even now, he is still the same little brother, same as when he was five, when he was twelve, when he was seventeen.

+++

After you read about him breaking into Eneis Lobby and then escaping with Nico Robin in tow, you look up at your wall, where you've taped his wanted poster, and it's almost hard to reconcile your cute, dorky little brother with the monster in the news. It's hard to remember that he's grown up now.

To you, he'll always be your little brother, always be the little kid who smiled up at you, eyes crinkled, and stole your heart before you even knew it.

+++

He is standing before you, but it is not you he wants right now. He will always need you, but that is not the same.

He will defeat Whitebeard, and you will not be surprised. He is your little brother, and you have always known he would, with or without your help. Even though you are loyal to your captain, you will still be glad, be filled with so much love for and pride in him.

Then, he will look at you and smile, and it will steal your breath away.

+++

He always got into trouble, and you were always the one running after him. No. He was the one who always followed you. You were the center of his world, the person he wanted to be around forever.

Even after Shanks came, it was still the same. Shanks was the person he wanted to impress, but you were always the one he returned to. His world had grown bigger, more interesting, but you were still at the center, and you always would be, because you were there since the beginning, because you had always been there, because you were there even if you didn't necessarily want to be.

And somehow, somehow, he became the center of your world as well.

+++

He is always the same, will always be the same. He will still taste like innocence, innocence and strength and stubbornness, and you will not have expected anything else. You will not have wanted anything else.

+++

You are not his goal. You do not want to be.

You are his brother. You are his older brother.

He wants you. You do not stop him.

You should have.

But you've never been able to resist him.

+++

He kissed you first, and you did not refuse. It was sweet, chaste, and nothing you had ever wanted.

The last time you kissed him, it was everything you knew, everything you had been waiting for, everything you would miss.

He will kiss you now, and it will be everything you had ever expected.

+++

Funny how he started out as nothing you had ever wanted and became everything you have ever wanted.

You cannot explain it.

It does not matter.

He is your brother, and that is all you have ever needed.


End file.
